


Reunions and souvenirs

by bashfulberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Day 2:long distance, Haikyuu!! OT3 Week, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7069816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulberry/pseuds/bashfulberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big BoKuroKenHina reunion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunions and souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

> I love BoKuroo. I love KenHina. And there's a special place in my heart for this OT4

Kuroo glanced at his watch impatiently. They should have arrived already. Bokuto had been squirming for several minutes now. He looked like couldn't wait much longer. Suddenly his face lightened with his radiating grin. He runned with his arms opened wide, calling "Hinata! Kenma! You're here at last!"  
Kuroo didn't want neither to leave their heavy bags unguarded nor to carry them to where Bokuto was hugging smaller boys. He waved to them and waited until they came closer.  
Hinata sprinted, nearly tripping on some baggage lying around. His momentum almost made Kuroo lost his balance when Hinata jumped at him, bringing his legs to encircle his waist. Hinata peppered Kuroo's face in hurried kisses finishing with a peck on his forehead. Kuroo laughed at the tickling. He felt tugging on the hem of his shirt and put Hinata on the ground.  
Kenma welcomed him with a small smile. Kuroo couldn't contain his emotions and he picked Kenma up, spinning him around. "I missed you so much, Kenma, so, so much," Kuroo repeated time and time again.  
"Hey, you haven't tell me that!" Hinata complained stabbing Kuroo's side.  
"Did you really have to do that?" Kuroo let Kenma go and massaged his waist. All of a sudden he took Hinata into a bear hug and whispered "I missed you too, Shouyou~". Hinata couldn't be mad at him for too long. Especially when Kuroo started tickling him, making him burst into laughter.

Kenma stood in front of Bokuto and brought his strong arms around himself, watching his boyfriends' shenanigans. And making sure he wouldn't become a part of that.  
Bokuto left a soft kiss in Kenma's hair and put his chin on top of his head. "I can't believe I'm saying that but it's too quiet without you two."  
"I'm sure you and Kuro can fill the silence," Kenma replied.  
"Yeah, but it's still not the same as when we're all together".  
"You're so sappy, Bokuto," Kenma said putting his hands on Bokuto's and slowly moving his thumbs over the soft skin.  
"You're one to talk, Kenma," Kuroo remarked with a smirk.  
"Really, Kuroo? Really?" Bokuto looked Kuroo straight in the eyes. "Should I tell them just how clingy and sentimental you've been when they were gone?"  
Hinata's eyes widened as he immediately asked Bokuto, "Tell us, tell us!"

"Maybe when we get home? It's kind of cold here," Kenma noticed. They picked up Kuroo's and Bokuto's bags.  
"What do you have in that bag?" Hinata groaned under the weight.  
"Souvenirs," Bokuto answered with a smile.  
"If those _souvenirs_ are just more owl figures..." Kenma began but when he noticed Bokuto's expression he just sighed. "I don't know where we'll find any place to put them... and what am I even carrying?"  
"My guitar," Kuroo replied.  
"Not that. In the bag," he said raising said bag up.  
"Kigurumis," Bokuto and Kuroo answered in unison.  
"You're kidding, right?"  
They shook their heads, causing another sigh from Kenma. "I hope that at least they're warm".  
"Do I sense a kigurumi movie night tonight?" Hinata suggested.  
Kenma saw all three of them grin at the thought. He smiled delicately. That meant a big cuddling session, first in months. He was glad their sofa was big enough for all of them.


End file.
